Night Glancing
by LilMissKrissy
Summary: Edward is a vampire. Bella is an angel. He is in hell. She was in heaven. She gets sent down. What happens? Story is better than summary! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

*Just a new idea that i had to try. Tell me what you think of it.

The sky, black as can be, glittered with stars. They danced on the night, cloudless sky and made the world seem brighter. The moon cast long, moonlight beams onto the earth's floor and sent shadows every where.

Of course, I couldn't see any of this. I just remember how it used to be, up on earth and not in the deepest pit of hell. I looked at the cage door with my blood thirsting, red eyes. I wanted out, nothing more, nothing less. Just out.

I heard Demetri's voice in my head. _Edward. You are getting a new cell mate. Just for a couple of days, that's all. Just please, please don't kill her off. She is needed._ Thats all I heard.

A new cellmate? Hmmm... could be fun. I kept thinking. I remembered every last cell mate I had. In fact, I remembered them clearer than anything else. The screams ringed in my head and the last of their pale faces flashed. It was fun being the evilest, cruelest creature of your kind.

A small smile played on my lips as I heard multiple steps and a begging voice come down the concrete stairs.

"Please. Any cell but this one. Please. He will kill me! No, no, no! Please." a sweet, delicate yet broken voice begged the guards. "Please. Take me back. Please." she sobbed.

The guards stopped at my cell. The 5 foot thick concrete walls stopped me from going out. They unlocked the gate, threw the girl in and stepped out and re-locked the door. It all happened very quickly.

I looked at the girl, expecting some ordinary, human girl. I was wrong. She was a dark angel, from the storm heaven. Her midnight black wings surrounded her, shielding her. The long, dark brown hair looked silky but it was in a mess. The horrific stare she gave me was worse than those who had stared at me before. Her menacing black eyes bore right into be, giving me no chance but to just stare back.

"W...I....Go.. on. Get on with it." she stuttered.

I looked at her confusingly. Get on with what? I silently asked my self. I looked at the ceiling then down again. O yeah. Killing her.

"Wh...what are you waiting for?" she demanded, her voice slightly stronger.

"Nothing really." I replied.

She looked at me then down. Her feathery wings looked so soft and delicate, yet they held anger and strength in them. I looked at her, trying to read her mind. What was she thinking?

I tried as hard as I could but found no prevail. I couldn't read it. This confused me greatly and I sat in the corner, trying to get in her head.

I heard a sigh and a whimper escape from her mouth. I snapped my head in her direction.

"I...My name is Bella." she introduced. Guess she was going to be friendly.

"Hello. Mine's Edward. But you probably knew that." I sent a wicked smile in her direction.

"Yes. I knew." she turned her head away from mine. Why must she always do that.

I tried getting in head once more and another whimper escaped her mouth. I looked back at her, studying why she was whimpering.

"Could you PLEASE NOT try to get in my head?" she asked, forgetting who she was talking to.

"Why? It's difficult and I can't even read it." I replied sharply.

"Because..." she stopped. She stared long and hard at me. "Never mind." She looked away at the wall and blew sharp breathes.

I figured she was a shield, nothing more and nothing less.

"How did you come to be here?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh...." she waited. Maybe it was painful to mention it.

"Please?" I asked innocently.

"Ok..." she hesitated,"As you know I am a storm angel. I hold all the storms power, for I was the leader. My wings, my powers, terrifying to every one who saw me. I held a lot of respect. Yesterday, I was very, very grouchy and I sent the worst storm since the earth had been created. I killed around, hmmm..., say 2 million people. I got sent here, but Demetri said I would be needed later on." she stopped and looked at me.

I was surprised. She killed more people than me, but she didn't mean to. Her powers released from her unwillingly. I could tell by her stern voice. And I? I killed innocent people on purpose. I actually started feeling... guilty.

"So, now you feel guilty?" she asked.

"Yes. I do." i answered. It was clearly written on my pale, chalk like face.

"Why now and not before?"

"I haven't thought of it..." he was cut off by footsteps coming towards their cell.

"Bella!" Demetri's voice rang,"Come to the door." he asked.

Her eyes became softer as she looked at the door. It was Demetri's power to lure the criminals in and then torture them. I knew he would do this to Bella.

"Bella! Don't!" I grabbed her arm to prevent her from the pain she was going to experience if she went past the door.

She turned and growled at me. She pumped her wings faster and faster till a strong wind came and lightning struck from the ceiling. She glared at me with now menacing violet eyes. She yanked her arm loose with ease and continued her trek to the door. I leapt at her but she pushed me off as she grabbed Demetri's untrusting hand.

"What a good Bella. You came." Demetri said soothingly, praising her. "Come on." he urged.

She looked back at me when Demetri's power was slowly wearing off. Her eyes shot a confusing glance wondering how she got out of the cell. I shook my head, she knew what was coming.

I heard screams of pain ring through the hallway in a matter of moments. I knew she felt a worse pain than me, she was an angel and I a vampire. The screaming carried on for 2 hours. It was unbearable to listen to the screaming so I concentrated on reading Aro's mind. I heard him say,

_Edward. Don't worry. She will be back soon. _

I sat in a corner, just looking at the cement walls, erasing the painful memories he had collected over the years. He now knew it was wrong and he wanted to apologize to all the people he killed.

1 hour later he heard a pair of light, swift footsteps and a dragging sound. Bella was coming back! The guards threw her in, not caring the slightest how she felt.

All I smelled was burned blood and more blood. Her black dress was torn at the edges and had cuts in it, revealing deep wounds. Her wings not even folded showed pain as she tried to move from her painful position.

She gasped but managed to get in a sitting position. She leaned against the cool cement and slowly brought her breathing down. I looked at her, helplessly.

She looked up at me and sighed. Her breath contained something other than her usual cool spearmint did. I took deeper and deeper breaths, as I came closer, trying to recognize the smell. I came all the way up to her neck. She didn't seem to notice. She fell asleep.

I saw two gashes at her neck and saw one more pair at her collarbone. They bit her.


	2. Chapter 2

A moan escaped her bloody mouth as I pulled her onto my cold, stone hard lap. I brushed her hair from her face, growing paler and paler. I tried to wake her up, but I made no success. Her breathing was more like gasps, growing harsher and harsher. I tucked her wings in, trying to keep her warm.

Her eyes flickered and finally completely opened. She searched my face, trying to understand why they hurt her so badly. I shook my head slightly. I didn't know why either. The pain wiped against her face, the weakness overcoming her, making her sleepy.

"No. Don't go to sleep. Don't." I encouraged her. She wouldn't be her if she did. She would be something, something that I have not figured out, but something other than her.

"I want to. I am so sleepy." she yawned, wincing in pain, and let her eyes droop.

"Don't." I whispered. It was too late.

Her breathing shallowed and at one point she didn't breath. I touched her ice cold face, immediatley drawing my hand back. It was colder than I expected.

I heard more footsteps belonging to the torturous vampires. I would kill them for doing this to Bella. Bella was an angel, not a vampire. Not made for the torture.

They unlocked the door. I leapt up, making a lunge them. I felt a lightning bolt rock through my body. I knew Jane was here. Curse that girl.

Demetri grabbed Bella as I struggled up in pain. They left the cell, leaving a note meant for me. I picked it up delicatley. Maybe it was important.

_Dear Edward,_

_Hello. I am very proud of you not killing Bella. I am also surprised. What made you not kill her? Never mind. Most likely, you are wondering, Where is Bella going? Don't worry. I have the answer. She, is well, going to be my princess. The bite marks on her represents her royalty. I will make sure she is taken care of._

_Aro_

A princess? An angel? The princess of vampires? How? I kept thinking. The thoughts ran wild in my head, like lions chasing after their delicious prey, and they made my head spin.

I put my head up to the cold, soothing cement, wishing Bella was here. I heard more footsteps echo down the hallway. They arrived at my cell. It just wasn't they. It was Aro, Demetri and Princess Bella.

Instead of having her soft, delicate brown eyes, she had..(gulp).. red ones. Just not any red though. They were vibrant, terrifying, lurid red eyes that bore straight to your soul (even though I believe that vampires are doomed with no souls.).I looked back at her, with my red eyes. Her hair had a purple tint to it and her wings were no longer black but a dark violet (at least that suits her, I thought). She had changed so much in a matter of moments. A silver crown sat upon her head and a beautiful green and gold dress flowed down her like a waterfall splashing its mysterious colors. I looked at her closer and came up to the cell bars.

"Bella?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened to you? You left and now your a princess!" I almost shouted.

"I have.. always been a princess." she replied swiftly.

"No. You were my cell mate, then you got tortured, and then you left with Demetri and now your some princess!" I shouted now.

Bella looked at Aro and back at me. She was confused, that I could tell. Her confusion sunk into something, calmer. Something that made sense. The truth.

"ARO!! Father! Why?" she called.

"I had to, Daughter. You. You are so powerful. I had to change you. YOu had to be, mine." he said.

She was bristling with fury. She seemed to be shaking like an earth quake, trembling at his words.

"I liked me the way i was." she screamed and lunged at him.

An crack exploded in the air. The two bodies crashing around the hall echoed louder and louder. Bella used her wings and sent a storn, bellowing over to the half standing, half crouching Aro. Lightning lit up the hall and the thunder


	3. READ PLEASE! DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MAGNIFICENT CHARACTERS (all though one may wish!) :)

oh and sorry it took forever with chapter 2


	4. SORRY SORRY!

OK OK!!!! YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO BE ANGRY IF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEW CHAPTER! BUT!!! I got grounded for, uh, not bringing some horrible, yet needed homework home. HEHE! lol.... BUT!!! I working really hard on the next chapter so it wont be long! (you might find that there has been a continuation of chapter 2. yeah, i submitted that before needed.... lol..... I will put some of the chapter in to refresh your memory so you dont have to go back and check! How nice am i? LOL!!! JK!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, let me tell you something. Your more of a royal PAIN than anything." I yelled back angrily.

"Oh. Soooo harsh." Aro said sarcastically. "Well, Bella will be back soon. She will visit you dail...."

Aro was cut off by a scream and footsteps.

"Aro. She.. she..." Demetri was panting.

"She what, Demetri?" Aro screamed.

"She..... escaped." He finally breathed.

"WHAT!" the hall erupted with the sound of Aro's voice. "How? Tell me the whole story."

"She was under my power for maybe, up the steps and around the corner then she totally blanked. She turned towards me and said,"whats your favorite game? I replied Trick or Treat. Well she laughed and said Well, lets play. I don't know what will happen now." Demetri replied slowly, embarrased to say Trick or Treat.

"Oh. I know how that works." I whispered.

"TELL US!" Aro screamed.

"Well, the trick is that she lets you think that you guys are, lets say, free? from her rath. The treat, is her treat, is that she destroys you, slowly, painfully, and harshly." Her words came out of my mouth.

_How.... how did you do that? _ I asked. She was talking through me.

_Its one of my powers, if you will. I need you too transfer me again. Just don't think._

_"_Don't worry. I guess that she won't be able to do so, for like, half a year."

_HALF A YEAR? COME ON!_- WHy am i feeling so sad? I asked with out thinking (make any sense????)

_Yes, half a year. I have other powers that have to build up. You could escape right now though. Ever one is frozen..._

I looked around and saw that every one was indeed frozen. Aro was in a position of screaming his lungs out and crouched down. Demetri was, well, Demetri and the prisoners were mostly in the corners of the cell. I took off faster than ever and went right through the doors that held me in the lurrid prison.

_Where npw?_

There was no way to escape hell.

_Close your eyes, do nothing but that. _Her voice whispered.

I closed my eyes and stood still for what seemed forever.

"Open your eyes." a sweet, cool voice brushed beside me.

I opened them and found that we were in a meadow of gold and green. A water fall, splashing and shooting rainbows. The grass, lush and green, was soft as a feather. The golden strands of the wheat were inviting as I sank into the earth.

"Do you like it here?" she asked.

"Very, very much." I replied without hesitation.

"Good. Now hold still." she commanded.

I felt a cool wind whisp my hair into my face, then rays of the sun beamed, warming me right up. You see, I am not the sparkly Edward that everyone absoluetly loves (Team Edward! Because Jacob doesn't sparkle! Sorry Team Jacob!)

I am more a person, just a dim light escaped my features.

"How...what...Who...I...." I just kept stuttering.

"I created the field, I have powers beyond your belief, me and you? UH, you are extremely fascinating." she answered all my stuttered question.

I smiled up at her. This angel was funny.

"Thanks. You answered all of them." I smiled back.

What Am I Doing? I asked myself. I can't flirt with her. She is beautiful and funny but....

But what? She was half vampire and half angel. Maybe...

"Disgusting. Absoluelty disgusting." she muttered.

"What's disgusting?" i asked.

"Uh....well.....this frog." she replied as she showed a slimy toad that was held captive in her hands.

"Why are you holding it then?"

"Well.....its cute! Look at its black eyes, white skin, muscular body..." she stopped. She was explaining me.

"I'm sorry." she said at me. She flew into the sky and touched a cloud that immedialty turned black.

"Why do I love you?" I asked.

"Don't. You see. I am the destroyer of things. I turn stuff dark and evil. I have killed half of the earths population over 5 years. Don't. Don't say that you love. Because you can't." she explained.

I looked at the cloud that turned black. Lightning bolts struck out and thunder boomed. Rain drizzled downwards but stopped an inch from the grass.

"Frogs escaping." I muttered.

She flew downwards and said,"Then why did I let it free? Its not escaping. No. Its free. Like you." thats all I heard before she descended on the ground with a sigh and closed her now soft, green eyes.

"Are...are you sleeping?" I asked 5 minutes later.

She didn't reply so I took it she is.

I pondered why she told me I couldn't love her. I have destroyed things as well. But half the earths population? I only destroyed around 500 people. Any ways, i wanted to love her badly. She was so hurt and so sad. She needed someone to comfort her. I looked over at her relaxed features. She had changed dresses. Instead of the embroidered gold, green dress, she was wearing a silver silky dress that cut off mid-thigh, Oh. How I loved her so. I needed to get her attention. Not her attention attention but her attention that she needs to be loved and comforted instead of always being the stronger one. I decided it was a good time to sing. (Edward played piano in Twilight, Edward sings in Night Glancing!)

I started singing Miss Independant. It was one of my favorite songs that I wrote. (I know!!! Kelly Clarkson sang this. Its not one of my fav's but it went along with the story!)

**MISS INDEPENDENT **  Miss Independent, Miss Self-Sufficient Miss Keep-Your-Distance Miss Unafraid, Miss Out-of-My-Way Miss Don't-Let-a-Man-Interfere (no) Miss On-Her-Own, Miss Almost-Grown Miss Never-Let-a-Man-Help-Her-Off-Her-Throne  So by keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little Miss Apprehensive Said ooh, she fell in love  (Chorus:) What is this feelin' takin' over? Thinkin' no one could open the door Surprise--it's time To feel what's real What happened to Miss Independence? No longer need to be defensive Goodbye, old you When love is true  Miss Guarded-Heart, Miss Play-it-Smart Miss If-You-Want-to-Use-That-Line-You-Better-Not-Start (no) But she miscalculated She didn't want to end up jaded And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  So by changing her misconceptions She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fell in love  (Repeat chorus)  (Bridge:) When Miss Independence walked away No time for love that came her way She looked in the mirror and thought today What happened to Miss No-Longer-Afraid? It took some time for her to see How beautiful love could truly be No more talk of why can't that be me I'm so glad I fin'lly see  (Repeat chorus)

While I sang, I heard the instruments actually play. The drums and the guitars strummed along while I sang. I also looked over at Bella. She woke up and was listening while I was singing. This song was perfect for her.

Tears started forming in her eyes as she heard the song.

"This is me?" she choked out.

"Yes." I answered.

Then she started singing the most wonderful, glorious sound I had ever heard.

**OBVIOUS (Christina Aguilera)**

Can you hear it in my voice?  Was it something I let slip?  Does the whole world know?  Isn't it obvious?

I'm the one who's in control  Now, I'm acting like a fool  Do my feelings show?  Is my face aglow?  Isn't it obvious

That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?  I'm feeling like a little girl  Caught up in emotions  I'm out of control  Isn't it obvious?

Do you see my hands? They tremble  Wonder why I can't look you in the eye?  Don't know how long I can keep this inside  Isn't it obvious

That I don't know what I'm doing anymore?  I'm feeling like a little girl  Caught up in emotions  I'm out of control  Isn't it obvious?

Suddenly, these emotions are in control of my heart  Can you see it in my eyes?  Ev'ry glance, ev'ry smile must give me away  And I feel so much I can't hide

And I don't know what I'm doing anymore  I'm feeling like a little girl, a little girl  Caught up in emotions  I'm out of control  Isn't it obvious?

She stopped and sighed.

"Edward. It has only been two days. How could you love me?" she asked.

"Your the only person I didn't want to kill." I answered with sincerity.

"And you think that is love?"

"Yes."

"Your wrong."

"How?"

"Love is when your eyes sparkle when ever you look at them," Her eyes were sparkling at me but mine weren't," When you can't see anyone else but her or him."

"That is love?"

"There is more. If you want. But see, you don't love me." her shoulders were squared and she stood up.

"Love is something more

Than A silly, little crush

Love is Forever."

It was a poem. A true poem at that.

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Right there! On three press! One two three! (Won't write until tem reviews. Throw fire at me if you want!"


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV! (finally!)**

_Love is more_

_Than a silly little crush_

_Love is forever_

Stupid vampire named Edward! I hated him for making me love him. Ugh. It was so frustrating. First, he wanted to kill me. Then, he didn't. Know he thinks he loves me. See what position I'm in?

Why did I have to go to that stupid prison anyways? Aro wanted me as his princess type thingy. But he tortured me? Huh. Weird.

I looked back at Edward. He looked like he was intently thinking.

_God. Look at HER! SO beautiful and funny. Hmmm....maybe...._

I stopped reading his mind right there. No need to hear the following message.

Why couldn't he see that I was made for destruction? He was too but...but..... I had a secret.

My father, Finiso, banned anyone to love me. Yes they could feel love but they couldn't really love me like they would someone else.

I started humming (and I made this song thing up, so be nice???) Left No Where to Go

Darkness surrounds me

No where to see

No where to go

See some light in the distance

Looks so far

Looks so close

You left me No where to Go

You stopped me

You left me

Look at that light

Shining so bright

Coming closer to my reach

Nothing seemed so real

I wanted to feel

That forever

Left no where to go

(its short. yes. lol.)

Edward looked at me and sighed.

"What was that you just sang?" he asked siliently.

"'Its called LEft No where to Go. I made it up." I answered.

"Its beautiful." he smiled up at me and i smiled back. Maybe i can have some fun.

"So you love me?" I asked.

"Yes." he closed his eyes.

I silently laughed and scooted a little closer.

"Why?"

"You are so pretty. No beautiful. And funny."

A liitle closer. He noticed the move.

"Thank you." I nodded my head.

Now I pecked his cheek and flew high up in the air.

"Tag. Your. It."

"Hey! No fair." he yelled teasingly.

I floated downward another 5 feet.

"Now you can tag me." I answered.

He ran and I flew. He was the tagger until one of my wings cramped up. I crumpled to the floor and closed my eyes. I rotated my shoulder and then flexed my wing.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Had a cramp in my wing." I smiled.

He touched my shoulder and whispered, "Tag."


	7. Ok!

OK!!!!!! I have decided that I will not write this story until I have atleast 10 reveies for my other story called Guardian Angel. Its under Twilight. OK??!!! PLEASE R&R both stories!!!


End file.
